harry potter and the new emotions
by Archangels Thunderbird
Summary: after harry's third year he found out that he has a god father and ever since then dumbledore has been trying to free sirius and now he has! see what happens when new friends become love intrests and old friends become jealous. r
1. Chapter 1

The riddle house had been abandoned for years until the Desrosiers brought it for a summer house, not knowing the great despair it would bring their two children Michele and Renee. It was a cold autumn night in little Hangleton when the Desroseirs ventured on their holiday to Britain. As they walked up the steep hill, Michele had a cold shiver run down her spine. But Renee had other feelings about the strange, dark house before her. She felt curiosity for the dark secrets she could unlock. She had always been more adventurous one of the two, but a problem of always acting without thinking. It's not that Michele wasn't adventuress, but she stood by getting the facts straight first.

"Renee, this place gives me the creeps" said Michele in a hushed tone. Renee stared at Michele and opened her mouth when they saw a bright green flash come from the scary house ahead of them.

"Avada Kedavra." Whispered Michele, knowing that her parents had been victims of the killing curse. She turned to her sister, grabbed her by the hand and ran as fast as she could, hoping to run away from the truth.

Harry Potter awoke with a start, panting furiously. This dream had been one of his most vivid dreams he had ever had. Who where these girls he saw in his dream? That was one of his many questions he would have when he saw Dumbledore.

Suddenly, a scratching at the window aroused him from his thoughts. He turned around to see a magnificent red and gold bird like creature scratching his window with is powerful talons.

It was Fawkes!

Harry walked over to the window and opened it for Fawkes. The bird flew in and landed graceful on his bed post. It was then that Harry noticed a red envelope tied to the headmaster's phoenix's leg. It said:

Harry,

I need to talk to you.

Dumbledore

Harry stepped back and dropped the letter feeling disappointed. He had hoped it had been about Sirius, Harry's godfather who had escaped from the Azkaban prison last year and had been caught, much to Harry's unhappiness, and was having a trial today.

POP!

Harry jumped and stood there staring at the tall, white-haired wizard before him. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

"You are aware that Sirius' trial was today aren't you?" He asked already, knowing the answer. Harry nodded, voice lost from the sudden arriving of Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled a smile even bigger then the other and said with a quiver of excitement in his voice.

"Harry grab my arm," Dumbledore said "and hold on tight.' Before Harry could ask why, Dumbledore took his arm and POP! They were gone.

It was not what Harry expected. Feeling that sick was about half of what he felt and he had the biggest headache he'd ever had. He arrived outside a tall, neat building but before he could see what building, he stumbled to the ground and the sign was block by a face he knew too well.

"SIRIUS, I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK IN THERE! NOT AZKABAN!" yelled Harry jumping to his feet and running into his godfathers arm and felt that no matter what happened, Sirius had to be set free. Maybe it was because Harry had never known his father that he loved Sirius so much. Maybe it was because Harry was so much like his best friend that Sirius loved Harry so much. One thing was for sure they both wanted to have a chance at having a father/son.

"Harry I won't have to go. I made the trial. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." Sirius said softly, gesturing to the building in front of them.

"So I can live with you?" Harry asked, his head rising from the dark mans chest.

"And my nephew Chaise. I know he is the son of Regulus my evil brother but he is a really nice kid and Regulus died yesterday so the boy is mine. I'll explain more, later."

Sirius turned to Dumbledore and added "Thanks a lot Dumbledore; I'll see you at the castle." Sirius smirked at Harry and said teasingly,

"Well if you can't let go, then I guess I can't take you." Harry, realizing that he was still clinging to his godfather's waist, let go stepped back and grabbed his arm, somehow knowing that the dreadful feeling of apparation would come back, but as he looked down the street he saw the two most troubled looking girls he'd ever seen.

A strange feeling of amnesia came as he stared at the two brown haired girls walking down the street. One had a purple tee-shirt and jeans whilst the other had a muggle brand called roxy on every piece of clothing visible. The taller one had short, straight hair that was shiny brown and green eyes. She looked about Harry's age and was defiantly a witch as she had a wand in her hand. The smaller one Harry guessed was about eleven and had the same shiny brown hair except it was wavy and her eyes were deep, deep brown.

Then it hit him. Harry had seen those girls before. In his dream! He turned to Sirius and was about to tell him but POP! The strange feeling came and the girls left, as did Dumbledore and the tall building.

Michele and Renee walked towards a tall building hoping to find help, but in front of it stood a tall, white haired man, a dark skinny man and, to Michele, who seemed to be a really handsome teen. She saw the boy look at Renee and her, then disappear out of thin air with dark man. The tall white-haired man turned saw them and walked towards them. He seemed friendly so they didn't run away and Renee asked the man "What happened to my mum and dad?" The man just smiled and said softly, "Don't worry. I know what happened and you will be safe now." He took Michele's arm, who took Renee's and they disappeared with a POP!

Hey readers and hopefully reviewers! I no this chapter is really short but I promise that the rest of the story will be bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had the sick feeling again and the pounding headache. This time he kept his footing, but was soon so shocked by the glorious house he was in. he stepped into a wall. It was a beautiful mansion. Though as dark as it was, it was obviously owned by a hugely rich person. But then he heard it.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! IN MY THREASHOLD! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME BE!" screamed a woman from behind a red curtain. As Harry went to pull the curtain back to reveal to screeching woman behind it, Sirius tugged his hand away with a grimace sort of grin.

"My mother isn't very pleasant. Especially now she's a portrait." He yelled above the noise and gestured to the next room. Harry followed as he entered a neat living room with a leather suite.

On a couch sat an eleven-looking boy. Harry assumed he was just starting Hogwarts for in his hand was a polished, brown wand. The boy, Harry guessed was chaise, had short, dark-brown hair that was spiked into a small Mohawk. He had a sleeveless, white singlet with a black jacket and jeans. He had a white piece of thick thread holding a hippogriff. Obviously a home-made necklace for a boy. He was a friendly looking boy with green eyes with flecks of brown and had pearly white teeth. He had flawless skin as far as Harry could see.

Chaise got up and walked across the room towards Harry. He stuck out his hand to shake and calmly said, "Hi I'm chaise how ya goin'? Harry grinned

"I'm fine mate." Harry replied turning to Sirius "But what was that you said about going to Hogwarts? Are we gonna stay there or something?" Sirius smiled, nodded and replied "Maybe we could go by train? You two aren't the apparating type."

"Hey you know I fly broom better than you though!" exclaimed both Harry and chaise at the same time. Then suddenly, as if somebody struck a match in his head, Harry remembered the girls "Uh… Sirius. I need to talk to you but first. Does chaise know EVERY ability I have?" Harry slowly said, talking about his dreaming-and-knowing-things-he-shouldn't ability. Sirius looked confused for a split second, then caught on and replied confidently "Oh! Yes. He knows all of them."

Renee and Michele appeared with a terrible feeling in their stomachs, migraines unsteady feet. As they stumbled into a tower-sort of room with a lot of portraits of moving people, Michele kept wondering who this man was and who that boy was. On a extremely messy desk stood a marvelous orange red bird. The phoenix was perched on a small lamp and was staring at them intently. The white-haired man pointed to two, small chairs. Renee and Michele sat down and the man stood up, pacing the ground.

"Am I correct in saying that that you two are the Desrosiers children?" He asked and the two girls nodded. He went on. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, this school you are in. I'm sure you know what happened Michele, but I will explain it for your little sister." He turned to Renee and began to explain. "In France," (the country they're from) "a wizard by the name of Voldemort has been trying to find a new student attending school that has a sister such as yours that has great magical powers." Michele blushed as Dumbledore continued. "That was before he lost all of his powers from his encounter with one Harry Potter. Voldemort was missing for years until two years ago, when he reappeared using our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's body to try and steal the philosophers stone. He was thwarted once again by Harry Potter. His most recent appearance took place a year ago when he used an enchanted diary to make Hogwarts re-live the nightmare that was the chamber of secrets once again to be beaten by the child wonder Harry Potter. Now he has got his servant, Peter Pettigrew, he was able to get the information to figure out about you two. Renee I don't know how to say this easily, but your parents were murdered by Peter with the killing curse." Renee trembled and the broke down into Michele's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Michele too had tears in her eyes.

"And that's when I saw them walking down the street." Explained Harry to his godfather and godcousin (a new word created by me).

"I tried to stop you going but we left before the words could get out." Harry had spent the last hour explaining everything to Sirius and Chaise, having to stop and explain extras to Chaise. They were in a carriage drawn by Buckbeak the hippogriff as they couldn't get the Hogwarts Express to go on an extra trip. Chaise was shocked at the tale, then smiled

"So they were cute?" he asked grinning his head off. Harry was thinking about them, the smiled and said "Then tall one was definitely my type and the smaller one was pretty cute too."

"Hey we've arrived!" Sirius cut them off their chat and pointed out the window at a tall Dark castle.

"I can't wait 'till the feast!"

"I can't wait 'till the sorting!" The boys were obviously excited.

"I c-can't believe it!" Renee stuttered as they walked into a room with four long tables. The room was magnificent with a huge chandelier hanging from a roof bewitched to look like the night sky.

"Well Renee it looks like it's just you and me." Michele grimly said. She looked up from the floor she was staring at to see the boy from down the street, the dark man and a pretty cute boy who looked like Renee's age.

"He is cute! So is the tall one! But you can have him!" Renee happily looked at the boys, seemingly forgetting about the tragedy that would always haunt them.

"She is cute! So is the tall one! But you can have her!" Chaise happily looked at the girls as Harry looked at them, shocked with the coincidence that happened.

"Sirius, that's them!" He whispered to him. Chaise heard and just added

"Wow! Poor them! They're in a tragedy! I'll make them happy by meeting me!" Harry would have interrupted, but Sirius just smiled and said how it was a good idea. Harry shrugged and followed after Chaise.

"Hi I don't believe we've met. I'm Chaise Black.If you don't mind me saying, you are incredibly beautiful." Renee blushed and replied "Well you happen to be incredibly handsome with good manners and good taste. I'm Renee and this is my sister Michele."

"Hey I'm Harry and this is my godfather, Sirius." Harry introduced himself to Michele whilst Chaise pulled of some of the corniest lines Harry had ever heard.

"Hi I'm Michele. Weird how he can win my sister over with those lines isn't it?" Michele replied looking at the two eleven year olds.

"We're from France and she's starting school here. I'm transferring." She explained.

"I'm from England and this is my fourth year and Chaise's first." Harry said looking at Chaise.

"It's my fourth year too!"

"Wow! Well you Chaise and Renee are gonna get sorted now sow I'll se ya later." And as Harry sat down brushing his black, messy hair out of his eyes, Michele felt like being in Kindergarten. Finding someone new and now feeling like they're your best friend. She heard her name be called out and in front of her was a stool with a hat on it. But it wasn't ordinary, no way. It had wrinkles to make the shape of eyes and a mouth.

"Come on Come on! Put me on your head and I'll decide whether you belong to: Slytherin where we put the sly kind, Hufflepuff where we put the kindest, humblest of the bunch, Ravenclaw where we put the smart kind and Gryffindor where we put the brave and noble kind." The hat said rudely out loud. Michele rushed up to the stool and hat and put it on, trying not to make it angry.

"Hmm…….difficult. You are very kind, yet very sly and like to get what you want. You get by on your facts yet would prefer to go and help someone instead of research, dash the danger. I'd have to say…" then out loud he yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Michele calmly ran down to Harry and sat down next-to-him. When the next two were finished (both ending up in Gryffindor) they sat down across from the other two. They discussed what the hat had said. The only difference was Renee didn't get put in the smart category,

"Only because I can remember what I want when I need it." And Chaise didn't get put in the sly category. "Because now I have a beauty of a girl with me, I'm happy with what I've got." Harry grinned and told them how he had the same results as Michele and would've gone in Slytherin if he hadn't' have said no.

"Now," began Dumbledore. "I believe you are all starving so let's eat."

The three children had a marvelous tour from Harry and now were sitting on a long, comfortable couch the order going Michele, Harry, Chaise and Renee in the Gryffindor common room in front of a roaring fire.

"So wait a minute, you two don't have any parents now?" Asked Chaise as the two girls told their side of the tragic event. The shook their heads solemnly.

"Neither do we." Harry said talking about Chaise and himself. "All of us parentless thanks to Voldemort."

"And you're stuck having this ability and it's putting you in a right state." Michele said. Realizing that they were sad, she added, "But at least we all have each other." Harry smiled at her, feeling like she understood.

"Well my girl and I are tired. Obviously her because she is sleeping on me." Chaise yawned and said "Well maybe I could stay like this for awhile." And he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Harry and Michele looked at them and quietly and gently lifted up Renee and Chaise, stared at each other and said goodnight, Carrying their relatives and godcousins up to the dormitory.

Hey readers! How ya goin? Are you enjoying it? Please R&R and I will write more. Well I already have, but that's beside the point. Please read more as in the next chapter Michele meets Hermione and Draco causes trouble. Love blossoms as the four of them venture out to Diagon Alley!


	3. Chapter 3

_A dark room engulfed in shadows awaited wormtail as the man hobbled into sight. Harry felt strange around wormtail, who seemed to have grown enormously. _

"_My lord," wormtail whispered. "Couldn't we just kill the girls? Blacks no good cousin seems to have taken a liking to them. It would emotionally damage potter so we could distract him enough to take the filthy half-blood to you." Harry thought wormtail was talking to himself, going insane. But then Harry noticed the traitor was facing him, talking to him. Harry looked around to see that everything was huge! It was he who had shrunk. But as the time lingered on, Harry seemed to fill up with hatred and dislike. _

"_NO!" He bellowed and a cold, harsh voice. "The girls are important! Potter will come once we have the girls. AND so will the black. But the girls could be useful. We won't kill them… YET!" As Harry laughed in his wicked voice, his hatred deceased._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"CRASH!

"Harry James had a…err…thingy. I don't know what you call it but he fell out of his bed and landed on his knife that Sirius gave him. And he of course didn't get hurt." Michele added sarcastically as she stood up to confront chaise. Harry felt groggy. How long had he been out of it? He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Now, do you know where Renee is? I woke up and she wasn't there." Michele added in a worried voice which made Harry uneasy. Chaise shrugged and said "Well why does it matter to me anyway. I came on way too strong to her and now she probably thinks I'm a big headed git. I just really like her is all. But anyway, I dunno where she is." Chaise ended his speech looking down at his feet.

"Hey Michele. What happened?" Michele jumped half a meter in the air as Harry grinned. As she caught her breath she panted "Don't scare me like that! And I don't know you started squirming and yelling in your bed and then you suddenly screamed and rolled off your bed onto Sirius' knife. You put a huge gash in your arm."

"Sirius gave me a knife!"

"Don't ask us why. Ask Sirius. All I know is that I found a note after you had been taken to the hospital wing saying that Sirius gave you his old knife and he would explain later what it does." Chaise sighed as he left to find Renee. Some one had to.

As Renee wandered the dusty halls of Hogwarts alone, she began to wonder if she really was a wizard. I mean, she thought, I've never been something special. I've always done nothing but annoy my sister and cause trouble, when I just like hanging around her because mum always laughed around her. A tear was brought to her eye as she stopped at an empty classroom. She opened the door and sat down on the desk at the front of the room. Renee started practicing simple magic to get her mind off of her mother.

"Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa!" She attempted many times until she could make the eraser float up in the air and land safely on the floor at the other end of the classroom. She did that twice until she thought that it was too easy. She tried it on a chair which ended up flying across the room and smashing into a bunch of glass goblets breaking the lot. She gasped

"Wuh-oh!" and she rocketed out of the classroom. She ran and ran until she heard someone shout "PEAVES!" when she collapsed on the staircase puffing and panting. She sat there for awhile until someone came up to her.

"Renee?!"

"Chaise?" Chaise kneeled down face to face with Renee

"What are you doing here? Where did you go? Your sister's worried." Chaise asked questioningly. Renee sighed

"Long story short I tried magic and I broke about a dozen glass goblets." Chaise chuckled as Renee retold her encounter with magic.

"Well," Chaise stood up as Renee's story came to an end. "We'd better go back to your sister before she flips." And they both headed for the common room.

As Renee entered the common room with chaise, she was showered with questions by Michele about where she had been.

"I'm sorry Michele okay! I didn't think it would matter!" as she glanced around the room she stopped and stared at Harry

"What happened to him?" Harry sighed and said, "Would you like me to explain it to you both?" The two girls nodded silently and Harry began his explanation.

"You both know about my encounter with Voldemort I told you about last night? Well, some of his powers transferred into me, right? So, I sometimes see his thoughts and feel his emotions. So last night this is what I saw." As Harry began to recollect his dream Chaise started to listen closely. He knew about the whole dream thing, but not what the dream was. As Harry finished, the silence was broken by Renee asking "So is it like your talking to snakes thing?" Harry was stopped in his tracks by that.

"Err…sorta." He finished lamely. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm starved." So they went into the dormitories to get changed, except Renee. She had gotten dressed that morning when she left to wander the corridors. So Renee just waited in the common room as one by one her friends protruded from the spiraling staircases. When all were ready, they left to the great hall. On the way, Renee retold her little adventure with magic.

As they entered the hall, Michele and Renee noticed the hall was different. When they arrived, the hall had four, long tables. Now it only has one small table, thought Michele as her friends sat down at the oak table. She joined them but as she sat down, she noticed the roof was no longer black and littered with stars, but an endless light blue with a few fluffy clouds. When she finally started to listen to the conversations of her friends, she realized that there was no food to be seen. Chaise started to moan.

"I'm so hungry! Can't we get something to eat?! Even if it had to be an apple! I…" chaise stopped whining when he noticed an apple appear on his plate. They all stared at the apple dumfounded until Harry said into his plate, "Pancakes with maple syrup, ice-cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles." And that is exactly what appeared on his plate. Michele and Renee, getting the idea, said their orders and their food came out of thin air on their plates. As they began to eat, chaise really started to whine.

"All I get is one measly apple!" He said. Renee sighed.

"Well if you shut-up, you can share with me. Do you like waffles?" Chaise nodded and dug his fork into Renee's breakfast.

"You know, I'm surprised at you chaise. I thought you'd have known better than to just sit there whining." Chaise stared at Renee until he said "Well I'm really into my food. It determines whether I have a good day or not." Michele turned to Harry.

"Speaking of food, that sugar factory your eating, it's not breakfast. It's desert." Harry just shrugged and said "It tastes good." Michele, without warning, dug her fork into his plate.

"Yum!" Sirius burst through the doors and strode up to them.

"Dumbledore wants to see you. C'mon, I'll go with you!" he took Harry's fork and ate the piece on it.

"Yum!" he exclaimed and he strode back to the doors and yelled "C'mon! Hurry up!"

Dumbledore's office brought back bad memories for the girls. They had hoped they'd never see it again. But once again they were in the office, but this time a strange warmth echoed against the walls. For chaise however, this was a first time in Dumbledore's office and it seemed all but normal to him. The walls were covered in hundreds of portraits of people whom chaise guessed were old headmasters. The desk which Dumbledore was sitting at was covered in thousands of objects and trinkets, as was the many shelves protruding from the walls. Dumbledore smiled but there was something extra about him that just made you feel safe around him.

"Wonderful. Now, it has come to my attention that three out of the four of you have not got school supplies. Mr. Black, Sirius will accompany you as a supervisor and to pay for your school supplies, as he is your legal guardian. Renee, Michele, the school funds will pay for your supplies plus I will give a little some thing extra to spend as on the way back, the four of you may take a trip to Hogsmeade. To take your mind off the tragic event that occurred." Tears filled the girls eyes. Dumbledore continued,

"Sirius will help you erm… 'choose' your wands." Sirius, who was chuckling in the back about the expression-changing faces of the wizards, suddenly stopped, stood up straight and replied "Don't worry Dumbledore. They're fine with me." Dumbledore nodded and just as they were about to leave, Renee whispered "Err…Harry. I found your wand in the corridors and I erm…took it. So here." She pulled the wand from out of her pocket shyly looked at the floor. Michele looked livid and was about to lecture Renee about how she shouldn't have forgotten about Harry's wand when Harry smiled and said "Don't worry about it. If it weren't for you, my wand would still be in the corridors. Thanks." Dumbledore pulled out a misty green wine bottle.

"Now grab hold of a piece of this bottle and on the count of three, you shall be whisked away to Diagon alley." Everyone moved in around the bottle and touched some area of the bottle. Harry and Michele accidentally touched hands. A tiny friction sent a shock up the arms. As they moved their hands away, they both turned away, blushing.

"One…Two…THREE!" and they left the office. A strange feeling behind their navel came as they were sent spinning away. Renee felt as if they'd never stop. Michele felt like she was going to be sick. Harry felt like they were going to crash. Chaise was having the time of his life. But as they fell to a crashing stop on a cold hard floor, they looked up to see a bustling, busy street not far away.

"Well," Said Sirius, brushing off stray dirt of his clothes as he stood. "Better get going. Let's go get your wands." So each of the children stood up and followed Sirius into the busy street. Many people kept staring at them and hurrying past, averting their gaze. One man stood there, gaping at Sirius and Harry until Sirius barked "What are you looking at?" at which time he scurried away.

"The nerve of some people! I should have followed him and kicked his ass." Sirius muttered darkly as they entered the store. The store was dimly lit with thousands of boxes in small shelves behind the counter, where a small, white-haired man stood man stood smiling as if it were Christmas.

"Ahh The Desrosiers. I had been wondering when I could serve you! And Mr. Chaise Black has come along to. Superb! Let's hope you're like your cousin shall we. You know Sirius; I know a spell that could have proved your innocence sooner." Sirius smiled and answered "Thank-you Ollivander. I think Chaise should go first." Chaise stepped nervously up to the counter as Ollivander hobbled to the shelves and instantly took a box a little higher from his height. As he hobbled back to the counter he whispered to himself "Of course! I can tell in his eyes this is the right one!" He handed the smooth wand to chaise and chaise just stared at it. He flicked it and a bouquet of flowers protruded from the tip.

"Excellent! Oak with dragon heartstring hair from the tail of a griffin. Ok. Now Ms. Desrosiers." Rene and Michele stared at each other until Michele boldly stepped forward. Ollivander spent awhile choosing Michele's wand until he stopped at a wand and pulled it out of its box.

"Yes…Maybe." He his eyes lingered on Harry for awhile. Until he asked Michele "Do you know about the Avada Kedavra curse?" She nodded solemnly.

"How?" Ollivander asked.

I d-don't know. I-I remember d-dreaming about it." She stuttered.

"It seems you were dreaming about Harry's parent's death. You two are connected to one another. Not related, but connected. Here." He passed the wand to Michele, who flicked it. Tiny golden stars protruded from the tip and Michele placed it in her pocket.

"Matured oak with dragon scale and ground phoenix claw. And last but not least, Ms. Desrosiers, if you will." And Ollivander quickly pulled out a box. Renee flicked it and a swarm of butterflies fluttered out of the top. Ollivander grinned and said "Holly with dragon claw and a tear of a phoenix. Is that all for now?" He turned to face Sirius then to Harry, who asked "Mr. Ollivander, how do you know the right wand for people?"

"I can tell in their eyes. Ms. Renee has courage and curiosity in her eyes. I can also see fear of pain. Ms. Michele has brains and a love for adventure. She is destined for great things. Mr. Black has been destined for needing love and would bravely risk his life for it. You, young Mr. Potter, are difficult. You suffered so much yet are noble in the heart. You are destined for great things and will experience pain and suffering. The four pairs of eyes I read today are most complex, but easy for me to understand. Until we meet again, farewell."

"Whew!" Sirius gasped, out of breath. "I'm beat! Shopping really takes a toll out of me! Do you girls want to have an ice-cream? Chaise and Harry have gotta do err…something. I'll just take your new stuff up to the castle. I'll be back." And Sirius left with a pop. The girls were already heading for Florene Fortescues. They looked back long enough to say "have fun" in unison. As they entered the parlor and sat down at a table, it wasn't long before they had been serviced and were eating their banana splits. They were halfway through when a blonde haired boy came up to them.

"You know, I should take you out to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. How about it? One of you can be on my left arm, the other on my right." Renee was pissed.

"I'm way too young for you, you sicko!"

"That's what makes it fun!" He smirked until Michele said "How about one of us slaps you on the left cheek, the other on the right if you ever talk to or about us like that again?" Renee fell about laughing.

"Hey! Malfoy!" Harry and Chaise entered the store and Draco looked fumed.

"Back off potter! These girls are my property!" Draco barked. That's when Renee stopped laughing.

"Excuse me hotshot! I believe we just told you what we'd do if you talked about us that way again. But I've got something different in mind." Renee snapped and she stamped hard on Draco's foot. The boy yelped in pain as he jumped back and fell against the table with Michele's wand box. He read the box, picked himself up off the table and smirked.

"Look, it's Black and Potty. They've found themselves a couple of cheap girlfriends whose parents also got the crap kicked outta them! Ah ha-ha!" he laughed. A flash went by as chaise jumped on Draco and threw punches left right and centre bellowing the words "DON'T TALK ABOUT DAD THAT WAY!" But there was also someone else attacking Draco. Renee was mauling Draco. Harry and Michele shot half worried, half amused looks at each other as they quickly ran to pull their siblings off of Draco. They were still struggling against their siblings when a shriek erupted from Pansy Parkinson as she ran to Draco's aid.

"Keep those animals on shorter leashes!" she yelled.

"Naughty girl Parkinson! Where's the rolled up newspaper when you need it?" Harry retorted. Michele pitched in her thoughts.

"But you should know that pet ferrets are so 1981. Ohh…that's Malfoy." By now, Renee and Chaise had stopped struggling and were laughing. Harry and Michele shot them cold looks as they exited the shop.

"Sorry." Renee and Chaise said in unison. They stared at their feet until Harry broke the silence.

"Well, at least he can't smirk anymore." Everyone laughed at that. All was forgotten.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Harry picked up the cages, handed one to Chaise and opened them. A pair of yellow eyes from each cage blinked. He grinned.

"I hope you like felines." Out of one cage came a sleek black and white cat with a brown patch over her ear. She jumped out of her cage and fell onto the floor. She circled Renee's legs. In the other cage was a smooth brown cat with patches of black. It was asleep and lazily lay there blinking. Renee and Michele were ecstatic.

"Oh my god! They are so cute! Thank-you so much Chaise!" Renee cried and she fell into chaise pulling him into a hug. As she pulled away, Chaise blushed and murmured "No big deal. You're welcome." Michele laughed.

"They're wonderful Harry! I'll tell you what; I'll name him after you. His name can be Jamie." Michele picked up Jamie and said "But we don't need the cages. Harry, Chaise, thank-you so much!"

"Why Jamie?" asked Harry.

"Harry JAMES Potter." Renee picked up her kitten.

"You'll be named after Chaise. You can be called midnight." Renee cooed to her kitten.

"Why midnight?" asked Chaise, puzzled.

"The midnight sky is black. Duh Chaise." Chaise blushed furiously. Sirius appeared with a pop. He grinned. "All items are up at the castle. Before we go to Hogsmeade, do ya wanna check out the Quidditch shop?" Chaise and Harry agreed and as they headed for the shop, they explained the concepts of Quidditch to Renee and Michele. By the time they reached the shop, they were excited and wanted to play Quidditch. As they entered the shop, the first thing that caught their eye was the glistening Firebolt. As they walked over towards it, they reached into their pockets to feel for the Hogsmeade money. They didn't have enough to buy it; let alone have money left for spending. Chaise looked ecstatic as Sirius brought him the magnificent broom. He turned to see the girls looking glum, so he walked over to them and tried to cheer them up.

"While I was living with Malfoy, they brought me everything. So now I've got two nimbus 2000's at home with uncle Sirius, alone and unused. So do you two want to try them out?" The girls nodded in silent agreement. They exited the shop moments later, ready to leave to Hogsmeade.

Sirius, Harry, Michele, Renee and Chaise sat at the three broomsticks, totally wiped out. They had been everywhere; Honeydukes, Shrieking Shack, Zonko's Joke Shop just to name a few. They had retreated to the three Broomsticks when the wind started to pick up. Sirius stood from his seat.

"So it'll be four butterbeers and a maybe some mead for me. Be right back." He headed off for the counter to order." Michele turned to Harry.

"Would you like some sherbet?" she asked it the sweetest voice she could put on which made Harry have to accept the sherbet. He put it in his mouth. Michele smiled devilishly.

"It's time to get to know you. So Harry, why did you get Renee and me midnight and Jamie?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you answer Chaise?" Renee turned to Chaise. She picked up a sherbet.

"Good question Harry. Chaise, why don't you answer the question?" She shoved the sherbet into his mouth. Chaise tried to spit it out, but he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't let him so he answered the question.

"Because…erm…uh…Sirius made us. Eugh!" The sherbet had turned into the horrible flavor of tripe.

"Truth telling sherbet. Spill it, Chaise." Renee gleefully replied.

"We thought that you didn't like us, so we thought that you would think it were the best present ever. We both really like you. As friends." He added hastily.

"Yuck! Fine! I don't know about Harry, but I really like you Renee!" A burst of blueberry flavor exploded in his mouth as Chaise gulped down the sweet. Before they could ask him another question, Harry swallowed his sweet down. Sirius came back carrying two bottles in one hand and levitating the other four with the other. He handed them out around the table.

"Maybe I don't want to drink." Chaise pouted. Renee pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Please! Pretty please?" Chaise sighed and raised his bottle.

"Bottoms up!" And they all swallowed. Michele and Renee couldn't believe it! It tasted so good. It had the mild taste of Milo, but with the taste of taffy.

"WOW!" exclaimed Michele, as she went for another gulp. Later that day, It was late. Past nine o'clock. The warmth overtook Chaise and Harry's body and they both collapsed and fell asleep leaning on Renee and Michele. It wasn't long before they also fell asleep. Sirius smiled serenely.

"Wahh?!?" Chaise awoke to cold water being thrown on him. He was cold and wet and going to murder whoever did that. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked up to see Sirius holding a bucket and looking gleeful. He angrily at Sirius and snatched the bucket away from him, tipping the other half of it over Sirius' head. Sirius laughed, conjured up another bucket and dunked it on Harry. Harry jumped up and leaped on Sirius and pinned him to the floor.

"Don't you EVER wake me up like that again!" Harry growled. Sirius grinned and turned to look at Harry.

"It's time to wake up the girls!" He yelled and he sat up, pushing Harry onto Michele and Renee. His feet landed on Renee's chest and his head landed in Michele's lap. Renee woke up with a start, looked disgusted then laughed as Harry blushed crimson and Michele sleepily opened her eyes. Harry tried to roll out of Michele's lap but ended up at knees instead of thighs. Michele's eyes suddenly shot open and she pushed Harry off. Harry rocketed back onto Sirius and this time put him in a full-nelson.

" Ron is here." He gasped and Harry let go. Sirius stood up and straightened out his clothes before continuing.

"Yeah, he's wandering the corridors. Dumbledore told me when I came back here so I could put your stuff in your dormitories. But you can't go find him," He added with a stern voice as Harry looked excited. Harry was appalled.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I just had to wake you up. You obviously need to sleep. Now go." He pointed towards the staircase. They grumbled and slowly trudged up the stairs. As Harry and Michele left, Chaise and Renee snuck away. They stopped at an empty corridor. Chaise turned to face Renee and said boldly, "Renee, I know we've only just met, but…I think I love you!" and he pulled her into a kiss. A few seconds later they broke away, blushing. Renee giggled and took his hand. The couple ran off, up along the winding staircase laughing.

"Michele," Harry started. They had just stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was sleeping soundly. The two of them had not said a word the entire time they walked up the staircase, but occasionally stealing quick glances at each other.

"It's hard to say this, but…well…look, at first I thought it was a bad idea, you know, being friends you and I, considering that I am in involved with Voldemort," He noticed that she didn't shudder. "But now that I think about it, we both want revenge on him because he took something from us both that we may never get over. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I love y…" He was interrupted by a voice yelling his name.

"Harry!! I thought you'd never get here!" A bushy haired teenager burst out of the portrait and tackled Harry into a hug. He just looked shocked. Michele scowled. 'I think he was going to say he loved me! But that…girl came in!'

"Hermione?" a puzzled Harry asked.

So…how was it? Things are starting to get a bit uptight between Harry and Michele. And a strange and dark thing is about to happen. R&R as the next chapter waits. I do not own any of the characters except Renee, Michelle, Chaise and . A new character!

P.S the next chapter may not be as long, but I have to get the plot down to increase the drama, humor, and romance!


End file.
